


Mother's Day

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	Mother's Day

 

Kara sat down in the middle of the field. That was how Eliza found her. Kara was staring at nothing. Eliza knew what was wrong. It was Mother’s Day. And Kara ‘s own mother had died. 

"You okay there?" Eliza asked, sitting down next to Kara. The thirteen year old looked up at her foster mother.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking here,” Kara whispered, as she hugged her legs closer to her body.

“About what?” Eliza asked, wanting to know more about Kara.

“Nothing.”

Eliza sighed. Kara hadn’t talked to her or Jeremiah since she arrived on Earth. She had spent a lot of her time with Alex. And as much as she liked that Kara was talking to someone, she wished it was an adult, herself to me more specific.

“You can talk to me, you know,” Eliza told the alien.

“Okay.”

“Is it because of the day?”

Kara turned to Eliza, a frown on her face. “What?”

“It is because it’s Mother’s Day? Is that why you are out here?”   


Kara’s eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. She was trying to make herself strong.

Eliza moved so she was closer to Kara. “Hey, it’s okay. You can miss your mom.”

Kara’s walls broke. She let out a sob, which was followed by another one. She was soon crying. Eliza reached over and hugged her tight.

“Sh, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” Eliza whispered, as she stroked the Kryptonian’s hair.

Kara shook her head. “I miss her. I miss my mom.”

“I know sweetie. It’s okay to miss your mom. Your family, your home. I would be worried if you didn’t. Kara, your parents were in your life for so long. You lived with them. It isn’t like your cousin. He never knew them. He never knew how it felt to be on Krypton, like you do.”

Kara wiped her eyes. “I just wish she could be here. She could give me one last hug,” Kara whispered.

Eliza placed her lips on Kara’s head. “She would be proud of you. You are strong Kara. You are stronger than you know. You’re mother knew that. She knew that one day, you would change the world. You are better than you think. Just know, whenever you are missing your mother, I am here. You can talk to me about her, about your father, about your friends and home whenever you want. I’m here for you Kara, never forget that.”

Kara hesitantly, moved her arms around her foster mother, and hugged her. She inhaled deeply, feeling the motherly energy. Eliza may not have been her birth mother, but she was a mother, and Kara was grateful for her.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered. “Happy Mother’s Day.”


End file.
